Meddling Musicians & Match Making
by WritingWithFreedom
Summary: Ally's starting to regret working with Austin, because she knows they will end up apart eventually, and she can't stand the thought of being away from her partner, best friend (and crush.). Austin reassures her that her fear will never happen, but when a new girl joins their school, Ally's second biggest fear starts to become true... (ERHMAGERD I'M SO BAD AT SUMMARIES XD)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hey guys! Here's my first Austin & Ally fanfic! Will definitely include some Auslly ;) but later, later, don't rush them. Actually, there might be a bit of Auslly, right here and now, in this first hapter. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to R&R!**

**If some of you are tracking my other fanfic, but for MyMusic, called "Falling Into the Flames", I realise I haven't posted in about 3 centuries, but it is still live. I just can't find anything to post :L**

**Also, btw, it's only rated T for safety, but things aren't gonna be all namby-pamby xD)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY OR ANY CHARACTERS RELATED TO THE SHOW (I wish :P)**

**Third Person**

It was an average day at Sonic Boom. It was almost then end of Summer break, but the sun was still happily beaming outside and into the music store. A short, brunette girl in jean shorts, sandals and a layered top was standing at the desk in the middle of the room, occasionally talking to customers, but mainly writing in a book and chewing on the pencil she was using.

Two boys entered the store. The first had ginger hair, freckles and a quirky fashion sense of brightly coloured trousers along with a tee-shirt that read "I'm not normal". The other owned short, scruffy blonde hair, a brilliant smile and a bold presence. He wore his favourite red jeans, a black fedora with a white band and black jacket with a white top. They bounced up to the girl – literally, they were on pogo sticks – and began to talk.

"Hey Ally!" the blonde one exclaimed, still bouncing around with his friend, "What's up?"

Ally looked up with a questioning look on her face. "I'm… fine. Umm… Austin? Why do you have pogo sticks?"

Austin opened his mouth to speak, but his friend answered for him: "Well," he said, "I had an amazing idea for Austin's next video. I thought, what makes people happy?" He stopped bouncing and got off the pogo stick. "Then it came to me…" He pointed at the pogo stick. "…bouncing."

He got back on and he and Austin bounded around the store, occasionally making an instrument or five knock off and crash to the ground. Ally instantly became nervous and panicky. "Dez, Austin, stop, get off, guys, clean up, stop, guys…" To add to the chaos, her best friend with curly hair and another huge smile walked in, with her arms in the air. She wore a pirate outfit, including an eye patch.

"Guess who got a job at the fancy dress store?" she said. Before anyone could answer, she continued to speak, "So, Ally, what's up?" As the words left her mouth, the light above Ally fell down, barely missing her. The little customers who had been there left quickly. Ally sighed and looked up, up to find cracks in the ceiling. Without a word, she sat on her high stool and began to chew on a large chunk of her hair profusely.

**Ally's POV**

I was totally freaking out right there and then, with Dez, Austin, Trish, the light, the store… everything! ARGH! I slammed my fist against the desk, which made the plectrum jar fall off the table and crash to the ground. I just couldn't take it anymore! I grabbed my book, flew off the stool I was once perched on and stormed upstairs. When I slammed the door to the practice room, I heard the commotion come to a halt, and my oh-so-helpful friends talking in hushed voices. I knew only one thing could cure me of my anger. Sighing again, I placed my book on top of the piano in the room, sat at it and gently laid my hands on the keys in front of me. Then I proceeded to smash my head against the keys. It… helped. My head started hurting after a while so I stopped.

My Dad and I have tried to find other things to relieve the anger that rarely built up inside me, because I hated it so much! We had tried stress balls, punching pillows and even yoga! But none of them helped! I lost the stress balls, the pillows needed to be constantly replaced, and when I was angry, I wouldn't have the patience for yoga!

I got up from the piano and went and curled up on the sofa, wrapping my arms around my knees and sinking my head into them. I stayed like that for a while, when the door knob twisted and the door slowly opened a little. I looked at the intruder.

**Austin's POV**

I was in total shock when Ally stormed out. I hated to see her upset, we all did. Me and Dez stopped bouncing, put our pogo sticks on the desks and began to work out why Ally was so annoyed. It was confusing, since we were just being our old selves. We still couldn't think of anything, when Trish popped her head between us.

"Guys, stop thinking. You're killing off the little brain cells you have." She whispered.

"Well?" I whispered back, looking at Trish. I was sure she knew what was wrong, seeing as she was a girl and all.

"Seriously? You trashed the store, things were falling off and apart, and you didn't notice?" She whisper-shouted. Dez then stepped forward.

"Nah, I don't think it's the store…" Dez said, and then he went into his thinking pose.

"Well, what do you think it was all about then, Dez?" I hissed. He nodded at his own thoughts. Who knows what was going on up there, but I could hear cogs whirring.

**Dez's POV**

I was thinking of names for my pet turtle. I decided on Jitters.

**Austin's POV**

"Maybe… maybe… maybe," he ushered me towards him with his hand, and Trish followed too, "maybe, it's her, you know, time of the month." I was about to react, but before I could, loud clanking sounds started coming from the practice room. What was she doing? Was she O.K.? Maybe there was a robber in there, or a murderer!

I began to climb the stairs as quietly as I could, so I wouldn't alert the intruder of my position, and I got about halfway when the horrible sounds stopped. I heard footsteps and that was it. I reached the door, slowly twisted the door knob and poked my head around the door. Ally was curled up in a little ball on the sofa, with her eyes looking straight at me. I said nothing, but went and sat next to her, and as I did, she lowered her eyes, and I realised how much stress she was under. The store she had worked in for at least half of her life was falling apart at the seams, and she was under the rubble. I sighed and nudged her. She raised her head, and she looked really scruffy and tired, so I raised my arms for a hug.

**Ally's POV**

I felt mixed emotions when Austin showed his face. I wanted some company and someone to talk to, but Austin wasn't exactly the most helpful when it came to advice. Also, he was one of the main reasons I was upset, but I didn't refuse him. I just looked back down into the comfort of the darkness of myself. As I did, I felt the sofa move and could just about feel his warmth radiating from his person.

I heard him sigh and felt a nudge, which made me tense up at first, but I looked up at Austin, who had a sad look on his face, with his arms outstretched. I unwrapped myself, hugged him for the comfort, _he was so warm! And he smelt of chocolate! _Shut up, brain! Anyway, where was I? Oh yea, the hug. We both let go and returned to our old positions, except I tilted my head so it rested on my knees and I could see him and the open door. I felt a bit calmer.

After a minute of silence, I broke the silence: "What am I going to do with you guys?" I said quietly. I saw a smirk grow on Austin's face, and, as if on cue, Trish and Dez appeared at the door and walked in. I guess Dez heard my question, and started guessing. He loved that game.

"You're going to take us to the zoo?" he exclaimed, and I giggled a little and shook my head.

"No, Dez, we don't even live near a zoo!" I said. He snapped his fingers and looked quite disappointed at my rejection. We all had a little chuckle, me, Trish and Austin, but Dez looked utterly confused.

The miniature laughter died down, and everyone stopped interacting with each other, making the room very awkward.

**Austin's POV**

I didn't like the thought of leaving the room in such an awkward manner, so I stood up and pulled us all together, and began to talk to everyone. I didn't move Ally, but I made everyone move near her so she could hear.

"Look, guys, no matter what, we can't – no, we won't – start hating each other. It's not an option." I looked round at everyone. We were all so different, but that's what I loved about Team Austin. Everyone's unique: Ally with her shyness and amazing song-writing abilities; Trish with her bold fashion and not-so-amazing managing skills and Dez with his awesome camera skills and crazy mind. I smiled at them all and put my hand in the middle of the circle we had formed.

"No matter what, we are Team Austin forever, right?"

**Trish's POV**

I was convinced. Austin was trying so hard to turn the situation around, and what he'd said was so true, so I put my hand in.

**Dez's POV**

Is Jitters really a good turtle name? Wait, what's been going on? How did I get upstairs? I looked around at my friends, panicking. Trish and Austin had their hands in the middle of the circle, smiling like idiots. I put my hand in too, for whatever it was. Back to the turtle, is Jitters a good name? Or maybe it should've been Fizzle? Or Jellybean? Or Bingo? So many possibilities!

**Ally's POV**

I watched Austin, then Trish, and finally, Dez, put their hands in the middle of the circle. I loved these guys, but I knew this wasn't going to last. As Austin became more famous, he would get different managers, different producers, different song-writers and different friends. Nothing was going to stop that. But I couldn't let my best friends down, so I reached out and placed my hand on top.

Austin counted down: "3, 2, 1, TEAM AUSTIN FOREVER!" And with that our hands flew into the air.

Trish and Dez cheered and Dez also fist-pumped the air, and so did I, but half-heartedly.

A song began to play:

"_They wanna know, know, know,  
Your name, name, name.  
They want the girl, gir-"_

The song was cut off by Trish, who answered her phone and left the room, speaking in a different language, probably Spanish. I heard the front door jingle as she left.

Then Dez left, after mentioning something about a turtle, scratching his head and running out of the room. When he rushed through the door, it hit the bell with the door with such force that it broke off.

I sighed to myself, got up and checked the clock. It was closing time, thank goodness. I can't spend another second here. I felt so guilty for no reason. I took a few deeps breaths and was also about to leave the room to begin locking up, when Austin's voice sounded. I turned towards him.

"You know, after having a pep talk, you don't seem very…" He fist pumped the air a little with both hands, "pepped."

I shrugged him off and began to walk downstairs. I turned the sign on the front door from "OPEN" to "CLOSED".

"So, what's up? What's wrong?" I heard him say.

I started to sort sheet music into piles, from where they had fallen off and replaced them, silently.

**Austin's POV**

I didn't understand! She was being so quiet! I know she's shy and all, but not around her friends – never around her friends! I chased after her when she left the practice room. I followed her down the stairs and said, "So, what's up? What's wrong?"

She continued to clean up silently. I sat on the desk in the middle of the room because she would have to go into the desk sometime.

"You know, you could help." She said. Her voice was timid, and quieter than normal. Well, it was a start. At least she was talking a bit. I shrugged my shoulders and got up. I went over to the plectrum jar, which was shattered into pieces. I rummaged around and uncovered a dustpan and brush, which I used to clear it up, but I had to pick out the plectrums from the glass. I looked around for a replacement jar, but there didn't really seem to be one, so I scratched my head. Well, my fedora. Then it came to me! I took off my hat and put the plectrums in there. To be honest, it looked quite cool. I went round to the inside of the desk and swept up the glass from the light that flew down towards Ally. Just when I had finished sweeping, Ally walked to my side to put something in some drawer, so I saw my opportunity.

I tipped the waste glass into the bin quickly, replaced the dustpan and brush, then went to the exit of the desk area and stood there.

"Excuse me, Austin." She said, looking at the floor.

"Excuse me? What happened to the Ally who would shove me out of the way?" I said with a smirk.

"Just, let me go by." She whispered.

"Tell me. Tell me what's wrong." I demanded. This was ridiculous. Why wasn't she acting normal? She turned her head away.

"No, Austin! I don't wanna depress you…" She turned away. I walked around her and lifted her chin. She looked me in the eyes and their power hit me. They were glazed over with tears. I couldn't stand to see her in this state. I looked up at the ceiling instead.

"Just tell me, Ally! I'll help you, you know that!" I said to the ceiling.

"Fine!" she shouted and went and sat on her high stool.

"Earlier, when you said 'It's Team Austin forever, right?', it made me think. It won't be team Austin forever."

**Ally's POV**

I held my hand up when he tried to protest. "Let me finish. If your career sky-rockets like we all want it to, we – me, Trish and Dez – will get replaced for some people who are more professional. And we'll let it happen, for you. I never want that day to come, but it will." I felt a tear roll down my cheek and looked down to follow it.

I felt a thumb catch the tear and wipe it off. I looked up at Austin. He was looking me, right in the eyes. "That will never happen." I wanted to protest, but he did the same to me as I did to him. I put his hand up.

"I won't let that happen. Never."

**(A/N: So, how's that for a first Chapter, huh? xD Bit emotional, I know, but yea. R&R please with suggestions, comments and such, and enjoy your day!**

**-WritingWithFreedom :D-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: I just went to check my emails, and there were so many from FanFiction! About follows and favourites! Thank you guys so much :D I do review replies, so any questions, queries or quetzals you might have for me, either review with them or PM them to me! (BTW, Quetzals are a type of bird :P)**

**Sorry if you noticed my horrible grammar towards the end of the last chapter xD I don't know what was going on in my head xD It's supposed to say HE put his hand up and "I won't let that happen. EVER.")**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY OR ANY CHARACTERS RELATED TO THE SHOW (Auslly would no longer be a dream…. *sigh*)**

**Ally's POV**

"_I won't let that happen. Ever."_

Those words echoed around my head for the next few days. After our "talk", Austin and I finished tidying and added a few more items to Dez's continuous tab. We had a bit of a laugh, and he insisted he drove me home. I appreciated the gesture, and that night, I slept happily.

I love my room! Just outside the window, there's a tree, which sometimes has birds nesting in it. The tranquillity helps me write with a clear head. It was Sunday today, 3 days after the chaos at Sonic Boom. The odd thing is, the mishap did help me write a song. Well, the chorus at least:

_When my world tumbles down_

_You stand up, wearing the crown_

_You keep me from harm_

_And make me feel calm_

_You reset my world_

_It sets up again_

_And you stand at guard_

_To save me 'til the end._

_Save me 'til the end. _**[1]**

I had a melody in my head, so I couldn't spare a moment! I had a day off today, but still, I wanted to race to Sonic Boom to get to the practice room. I didn't want to lose the tune playing through my head. I hurriedly got changed into some trackies, put my hair in a ponytail and ran out with a bag containing my house keys, my IPod and my book. I also had an apple.

Dad would be running the store today, he wouldn't mind me going in to get this down on paper.

I sprinted around the final corner to the music store and ran in and straight upstairs, only caring to dodge customers and instruments. I opened and closed the door behind me and slid down the door. I took a deep breath and got up, walking towards the piano, ready to get this out.

**Austin's POV**

"_It won't be Team Austin forever."_

Ally's words still stung the back of my head, even though she said them 3 days ago, not 3 minutes ago. I lie on my bed, arms behind my head, staring at the ceiling. My thoughts fought themselves.

"_Why would she say that? I didn't say anything wrong did I?"_

"Don't worry, dude, it's fine. She's cool remember? You sorted it!"

"_Yea, but that doesn't take away the fact that she did say it."_

"…and?"

"_And it's scaring me now!"_

"What if we do separate?" I said that under my breath.

I suddenly sat up. "I need to apologize!" I said to myself, and quite loudly at that. I didn't really know for what yet, but I never want to see that depressed Ally again. It's like watching a baby cry, but not in that sense! You know they're upset, but half the time, you don't know why, and you feel helpless. Maybe if I just apologized for everything she'd feel better.

That reminded me, she hadn't written me a new song recently, maybe I should ask her to… no. I don't want a repeat like before. That was stupid and we should've never pressured her into making a song so much…

I got up and checked the calendar. Today was definitely Sunday. I swore to myself, because tomorrow's school. I shook my head and got back to concentrating on what was important. I put on some normal clothes and my signature whistle and left the house, with my keys and a banana. I'm missing pancakes for Ally, PANCAKES!

When I arrived, the store had a few people in it and Lester Dawson was manning the till. I walked up to him and he put a smile on his face. "Hey Austin, what do you need?" By this point I was already hoping from foot to foot.

"Mr. Dawson, do you know if Ally's around?" I hoped he would say something along the lines of, "She's in the practice room, writing a song." Or something. But he didn't.

"Sorry Austin, today's her day off. I don't think she'll be coming to Sonic Boom toda-"Just before he could finish his sentence, a hurricane ran through the store, up the stairs and slammed the door. It left a beautiful smell in the air of apple and… Ally!

"Thanks, Mr.D!" I said, running up the stairs. I was about to go in when I heard some chords being played. I really wanted to talk to Als, but she was busy, and if she was in such a hurry for this, I would have to wait. I sighed and slumped down in front of the door and listened to the chords sounding out. Some came out a liiittle wrong, and when they did, I winced, but left it. After a few minutes, I heard a sigh from the room, and I felt a smirk on my face. I loved how passionate Ally was about music. _Wait, did I just say love? I meant… umm… it's cool… _

My thoughts detached me from the real world until I fell backwards. I shook my head and blinked my eyes. Returning to reality, I found myself half in the music store, half in the practice room, with a very happy Ally above me. And when Ally smiles like that, it only means one thing…

"You wrote a new song!" I jumped up like one of my fans would if then saw me.

She sighed happily, pull me into the room by my elbow, closed the door and sat me down at the piano.

"Weeeeeeeelllll…. It's not a full song but I have a chorus. But I can finish it soon, if you want me to, I mean, I have to work out the melody and the rest of the lyrics for the verses and the bridge and the intro and the outro and all the fiddly bits in between, then I have to teach you it but," I raised my eyebrows at her, "I'm gonna start playing now…"

I smirked as she began playing. I thought her rambling was quite cute. _Cute as in puppy cute, not hot cute! _

_When my world tumbles down_

_You stand up, wearing the crown_

_You keep me from harm_

_And make me feel calm_

_You reset my world_

_It sets up again_

_And you stand at guard_

_To save me 'til the end._

_Save me 'til the end._

When she finishes, I overreact by applauding too loud, cheering. Ally blushes, which makes me blush. _Stop it! _

**Ally's POV**

I was glad when Austin stopped applauding. I couldn't see outside of the room, obviously, but I could almost feel the stares on door like hot lasers.

When I clicked back into reality, Austin had picked up my book and was looking throu- MY BOOK! I instantly snatched it off of him and glared. "DON'T. TOUCH. MY. BOOK." I growled through hissed teeth.

The last thing I wanted was Austin reading through my songbook, because it's also my diary! He would read about… you know what!

He held his hands up in surrender. I opened my book on a clean page and began to scribble some more lyrics down, trying them, then scribbling them out. I got Austin some spare paper to use to get his ideas down.

By lunchtime, we were almost done, we'd gotten the verses down and the rest of the melody but we couldn't work out a bridge. Everything we tried sounded way too cheesy, and I mean, cheesier than gorgonzola! See what I did there? Haha… yea. We ordered pizza (Austin got a meat feast and I just got margarita) and thought about it over lunch, tossing ideas around.

"What if we use a –" I'm interrupted.

"Nope."

I sigh, he sighs, we eat.

Rinse and repeat, way too much.

We finished our pizzas but still couldn't think of anything, so I pulled out my tablet and began to search around for inspiration. Just then, Austin had the best idea! Not.

"Hey, Ally!" I picked up my head from the screen.

"Yea, Austin?" I hoped this was something good...

"Why don't we just forget the bridge?" He pronounced with a grin. I was so close to whacking him around the head with my book.

"Uh- Austin?! You can't just "forget" the bridge! It ties the whole thing together! It's like… um…" I struggled to find a good comparison… I stood up and paced around.

"Me and… um… pickles! Yea, me and pickles! And you and –"

"-PANCAKES!" He finishes my sentence for me.

"Thank you." I said with a sigh, slumping back in my chair.

I felt a little bit angry… and that's when it came to me!

"Austin, I've got it!" I said, grinning from ear to ear. Then he grinned from ear to ear, and it made me happy that I made him happy. I explained and he thought it was great! This is great! It's so… great! GREAT!

**Austin's POV**

I was so happy we finally had something, because I HATED working like this. So difficult! When we came out of the practice room, Trish came in wearing some nice clothes under a very painted, very messy apron. "Guess who got a job at the art stand?" I grinned. Pure Trish.

"You." Ally said. I followed her down the stairs, and I felt utterly confused! Again, she'd got it right!

"How do you do that? Seriously!" I said. I looked at her, and she was smiling. Probably happy she got it right again. I smiled back and winked.

**Ally's POV**

I don't know if he's pretending when he asks me how I know it's Trish who got a job wherever! If he isn't, I don't think his head's screwed on properly...

**Austin's POV**

Once we got downstairs, Trish started ranting about her job, "I can't believe the artist who owns the stand! He's such a jerk! He tried to paint me, and when I moved, he splatted me with paint! And another thing, he…" I gave up on listening at that point. 1) Because I was bored already, and 2) Dez was here!

I walked up to him as he came in. "Hey Dez!" He was holding a laptop under his arm, so I asked: "What the laptop for?"

He opened it up, tapped the spacebar and said, "This."

A video began to play. It was clips of me with him, Trish and Ally, me rocking out, Ally writing lyrics etc. in the background was "Can't Do It Without You" with Dez voicing over things like: "All new!"; "Austin Moon!"; "Internet Star!" and at the end, it showed my album cover with flashing lights around it, then the screen flared out and some text appeared, saying "Coming soon to a store near you!" There was a second flare and the video ended.

It was great! Amazing! Completely and utterly… "AWESOME!" I said, to a grinning Dez.

"Once we post this baby up, sales will sky rocket!" Dez said triumphantly, waving his hand in the air.

"Yea, once we actually get the album finished!" I heard from behind me, from Ally. Dez scractched his head nervously and shut the laptop down.

"Yea there's that…" He put it down. Even though it was a bit early, it was still so COOL! I nudged him and we did our handshake. It was smiles all around, because this meant we were one step closer to reaching our dream.

**[1] Original lyrics, thank you, thank you very much ;D**

**(A/N: Aaaaand, that's all for now folks! But I should have the next chapter up soon! Next time, they go to school! Thanks for reading, please R&R and have a nice day! :P)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: So, Chapter 3, huh? Now Team Austin are returning to school after the summer holidays. Now, the trouble begins to unfold! :D I know you didn't see much of them in the holidays, but remember, when this started, it was set about a week before they were going to go back anyway :P**

**I just wanna thank Loveable Leo and xXChiweeniLoverXx for their kind words about my song writing! Believe me, I'm not normally very good at writing lyrics :P But, if you guys want, I can finish writing the song, record me singing it, and I'll put in up on YouTube! That's up to you lots though! Personally, it might be a lot of fun :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY OR ANY CHARACTERS RELATED TO THE SHOW! OR ANYTHING ELSE YOU RECOGNIZE!**

**Don't forget to R&R and enjoy! :D)**

**Everyone's POV**

School.

**Ally's POV**

Finally!

**Austin's POV**

Noooo!

**Trish's POV**

Damn. I was looking forward to my next job.

**Dez's POV**

Where do I go to school again?

**Third Person**

Today was the day. After the long, hot summer holidays of relaxation, laughter and almost continuous music, it was time to go back to Marino High School. For some, it was a curse, and it taunted them from the moment they woke, but for others, it was a gift from God…

**Ally's POV**

"_Woke up on the right side of the bed,_

_What's up with this Prince song inside my head?_

_Hands up if you-" _**[1]**

After a few seconds, I rolled over and pressed the button on my phone to stop my music alarm. I'd been up half-an-hour beforehand, because I was SO excited! I couldn't wait to get back to learning! It was so… refreshing for me, and I needed a change of scenery. I lay back and smiled at the ceiling, letting my mind wander into the heaven that was education. At the moment, it was 6:30, so I had ages. I sighed and bounced off of my bed and towards my mirror, where I picked up my brush and began brushing out the little tangles in my hair.

**Austin's POV**

"_Break down the walls!_

_Whoa! Come on an-" _**[2]**

I moaned and kept hitting my phone until it fell on the floor and shut up. Why did I have to go to school? I want to be a musician, and I'm already pretty famous, and I don't need anything else to expand my career. I can play guitar, and dance, and sing! What's the big deal about doing well in school?

Eventually, I got up and went towards my bedroom door, when I saw the clock. _"6:30." _It read. I gaped at it. I hadn't set my alarm that early! I turned around and saw a note next to where my phone would be if I hadn't knocked it on the floor. With big strides, I went over to it, and it read:

_Morning sleepyhead!_

_I changed your alarm because I knew you were going to be late if I didn't!_

_Me and your father are working late, so you won't see us until we get home later, when you should be in bed._

_Remember to do your homework tonight!_

_-Mum x_

I scrunched up the note and threw it at the bin. I was too tired to care if it went in or not. Even though it was WAY too early, I went back to my bedroom door and left to take a shower.

**Trish's POV**

While I got ready, the whole morning I had a smile on my face. Not because I was looking forward to school, oh no. I just couldn't wait to see Dez make a fool of himself!

**Dez's POV**

When I woke up, Jitters was sitting on my bedside table, staring at me. I stared back intensely until he slowly blinked. VICTORY! Dez, 1, Jitters, 43! I pulled out my whiteboard and gave myself my first tally. Today was off to a great start!

**Ally's POV**

I had a shower and got out, and picked out an outfit. I went for a pink dress that went down to my knees and a brown belt, some flats and a nice hat. I checked myself out in my mirror and after I put on my makeup and some perfume, I skipped downstairs, and heard the TV reading out the news, and knew instantly that my Dad was up.

"Morning Dad!" I shouted out on that fine morning, as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Morning sweetie! How did you sleep?" I heard him reply. I went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple, before following the sound of my Dad's voice into the sitting room.

"I slept really well, thanks!" I smiled and he beamed back. I checked the clock on the wall: _7:10. _School started in 40 minutes! I always liked to be extra early so I took off flying for the door.

"Bye Dad! Love you!" I said as I grabbed my bag and left the house quickly. It was still dark outside, and I heard a muffled reply from my house, so I started walking.

When I arrived, the lights were on, but the school was practically empty, except for teachers. I went to my locker and opened it up, put in a few books, closed it again, and it locked, so I went up to the library to write. I couldn't wait to see my schedule and to find out if I had any classes with Trish or Dez or… _Austin_. I sighed to myself and smiled. I know we're friends and all, but I think I have a teeny tiny crush on him. He was so unique and I loved working with him, despite our differences. I knew I would have to stop thinking like this sooner or later though, because as much as I liked him, it wasn't gonna happen. I arrived at the Library, the empty, dark Library. I tried to open the door and it was unlocked, so I walked right in, turning on the light. After finding an empty table – which, to be honest, wasn't that difficult – I sat down and pulled out my book.

**Austin's POV**

I know my parents "woke me up" really early, but they left me PANCAKES! I couldn't stay upset then. I munched them down with big bites, some of the syrup landing on my shoes, and my black jeans, but I didn't care, as long as it didn't touch my red leather jacket! _I'm starting to sound like a bloody girl… _I shook my head and picked up my bag.

I turned and left, locking the door behind me. I kept my keys in hand and walked to my car. As much as I hate school, it might be nice to get back into the routine of seeing everyone, 8 till 3. I started up the beasty and it roared at me. I pulled out and began rolling down the road. It was 7:30, and it would take about 10 minutes to get there, so I relaxed and turned on the radio. I just caught the end of the song, when the radio announcer began to speak:

"_That was "Die Young" by Ke$ha. Now, to really start off your morning, here's something new. From an up and coming star, this is "A Billion Hits" by Austin Moon!"_

I had to pull over to recover from the shock. My song! On the RADIO! I let out a little screech. _Geez, I really am turning into a girl. _I sighed, still smiling and pulled back into the road. Wow. Today was really going amazing.

When I arrived at school, my song had just finished. I turned off the radio and got out quickly and raced to the library without a second thought. I knew Ally too well, and it was almost definitive that she would be there. And she was!

I jumped right up to her, saying, "Ally, Ally, ALLY!"

I saw her body jerk a little, then she turned to me.

"What?"

"A Billion Hits! I was on the radio!"

**(A/N: Aaaaand that's all for today! Sorry it's a bit shorter than usual, hopefully I haven't slacked on quality ;) Don't forget to R&R and have a lovely day! I have school tomorrow! :S)**


	4. Author's Note :S sorry about that

**(A/N: An Author's Note chapter already? How strange…**

**Anyways, I'm too busy tonight to make a chapter :( sorry**

**BUT! I finished the song!**

**Go on to YouTube and add this onto the URL: /watch?v=r6EH-9il37g**

**I hope you like it, sorry if it's a bit iffy.**

**You'll notice, there isn't much different about the Bridge, but that'll make more sense as the story continues… ;D**

**Thanks! Bye! New Chapter tomorrow, I promise!)**


End file.
